


What a Conversation

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: National Treasure (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, for the first chapter that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: First chapter is just dialog because I decided it would be a good idea. Second chapter is with more details and stuff.
Relationships: Benjamin Franklin Gates/Riley Poole
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just another old cross post.

"Riley?"

"..."

"Riley talk to me."

"..."

"Riley. I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

"What's the point?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's the point? You never understand anyway."

"That's not true."

"It is too and you know it. When I was saying to loose her in England you ignored me. You didn't understand me Ben and I hate it."

"Well then help me understand."

"What's the point? It'll just end up hurting me."

"Riley."

"Alright! You're my best friend right? And I shouldn't but I do. I can't help it and mph..."

"You talk too much."

"Ben? What was that?"

"A kiss."

"I know but why?"

"Look who needs help understanding. I did it because I wanted to. Everyone does, it's ridiculous you don't see it."

"Ben?"

"Yes Riley?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

"Riley?" Ben asked as he looked at the techie. It had been nearly two weeks since Cibola and he had been avoiding him.

"..." And apparently still was.

"Riley talk to me." Ben pushed the subject, knowing that Riley would most likely be bitter at him for some reason.

"..." Still no answer.

"Riley. I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

"What's the point?" Riley asked, turning his back against Ben again, focusing harder on his computer screen. He was so close his nose was almost touching it and his breath fogged the screen as he spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"What's the point? You never understand anyway." Riley let out a dry chuckle.

"That's not true." Ben frowned.

"It is too and you know it." Riley crossed his arms, spinning the desk chair to face Ben. "When I was saying to loose her in England you ignored me. You didn't understand me Ben and I hate it."

"Well then help me understand." Ben tried to fight the smile, he really did.

"What's the point?" Riley's nose scrunched up in distaste. "It'll just end up hurting me."

"Riley."

"Alright!" Riley held his hands up. "You're my best friend right? And I shouldn't but I do. I can't help it and mph..." Ben silenced him by pulling him into a kiss.

"You talk too much." Ben smirked, pulling back to look at Riley's shocked expression.

"Ben?" His voice was small. "What was that?"

"A kiss." Ben shrugged and looked into Riley's eyes.

"I know but why?"

"Look who needs help understanding." Ben chuckled as he teased Riley. "I did it because I wanted to. Everyone does, it's ridiculous you don't see it." He shrugged.

"Ben?" Riley sat forward slightly, resting his elbows against his knees.

"Yes Riley?"

"I love you." The techie hugged Ben's neck, nearly toppling them to the floor.

"I love you too." Ben grinned, laughing slightly as he wrapped his arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
